They said Beauty is a Gift
by Piggyspud
Summary: Cappy's usual workday at Bigweld Industries is never easy. It is less fun when her own boss keeps flirting with her every second (I re-watched the movie Robots and it ruined me)


Working for Bigweld Industries was a huge deal in Robot city. You would call yourself lucky if you got in since not everyone was qualified. After Phineas T. Ratchet took the charge, a new demand was put in place for job applicants: a robot without an upgrade wasn't allowed to the company. Cappy remembered the time she was forced to do the same. She had spent all her spare money on the newest upgrade, just to get the job she desired. She had never looked that shiny in her life but she hadn't been proud of her choice. Yet, Cappy has bought many other upgrades on the way, to the point where she no longer remembered what she used to originally look like.

There was a price for her beauty and she wasn't talking about the money. The price was Ratchet, her boss. He has lusted over her from the day one and it was not pleasing. Maybe a bit flattering at first, but not anymore. And Cappy couldn't tell him to back off because Ratchet was the boss and she didn't want to get fired. Today was not any different.

"Sooo... Cappy, do you have any plans for this week? I was thinking you and I could have a dinner together at a fancy restaurant," Ratchet smooth-talked and leaned on her desk.

Cappy was focused on working and paid no attention to the robot standing beside her. She only gave a brief excuse:

"Sorry, this week is fully booked up."

"You said the same last week. I'm sure you can find some room for relaxation and...," Cappy felt Ratched's fingertips brushing up her arm," for _us_."

Cappy resisted the urge to make a disgusted face. She knew she couldn't keep up with excuses forever. Ratched was not giving up with her until she would submit. Cappy always tried to stay passive around her colleagues, not bringing up her opinions about Ratchet or anything else that was going on in the company. Somehow it only made Ratched think she was on his side.

"Uh, I'm not sure if I want to be in those type of restaurants... I'm more casual," Cappy answered and gave him a small polite smile.

"Ah, I see... Then how about we do something casual? Like a movie night at my place~?"

Cappy could hear the purr under his breath. She didn't dare to make an eye contact, knowing well what kind of face Ratched was making.

"Hm, perhaps it would be too much...," Cappy said and spin the chair and got off.

She was done and needed a break. Of course, Ratched didn't get the hint and followed her, like the usual. He would leave her alone when he was needed at somewhere else. If no one was around, he got more flirtatious. Cappy was pretty sure this was called 'workplace harassment' and she has dealt with it over a year. But it wasn't enough to make her leave. If someone wanted her to leave, they would have to try their hardest.

"Okay, okay, I get! You wanna get to know the man first, right?" Ratched reached to touch Cappy's shoulder as he spoke, "And I wanna get to know you too, Cappy... If only you let me."

She stopped walking and turned to him. The whole hallway was empty and Cappy mentally cursed for it. Ratched's smirk wasn't gone but he seemed a little surprised by her sudden act.

"Ratched..."

"Call me Phineas," Ratched flashed his teeth.

"...Phineas, sir, I'm flattered by your words but... You're my boss and I'm your subordinate. We have talked about this before and my opinion hasn't changed. I want to keep romance and work separated."

Ratched's smirk turned into a frown. He was not happy with the answer. He didn't give a damn about him being her boss because it wasn't a big problem. Workplace affairs were a thing and who would punish him for dating Cappy? No one. And Ratched wasn't accepting rejection.

"Cappy...," he spoke gently," who cares, honestly? If you're afraid of judgement from others, I'll make sure nothing like that happens. Just let go for once and let's have fun together," Ratched smirked again and leaned a bit _too_ close, "You wouldn't want to upset your own boss, right..."

There was something sinister in his voice as Ratched spoke the last words. Cappy wasn't a fool. Knowing her boss, Ratched would fire anyone who disagreed with him, or in Cappy's case, rejected him. If she gave an honest reason why she didn't want him, she would be outside the company immediately. She had to use her acting skills for emergencies like these which she had learned.

Cappy forced a seductive smile and laid her hands on his metallic tie. Ratched's posture tensed and his eyes popped wide.

"Have I ever upset you, sir?" Cappy asked as she looked into his brown eyes.

"You? Not really, you're one of the best in this company..."

"If it's true, would you ever fire me?" She asked and gave a brief yank on his tie.

Ratched was clearly struggling with words now. It was strange how a confident robot like him became speechless every time she was acting like this. It was almost giving her boost for self-esteem, _almost_.

"Now that's a tough question... I'd like to keep you here."

"Then we don't have an issue at all. I always do my best and never bring your expectations down...," Cappy let her fingertips touch the metal under the tie," So if you excuse me, I'd like to go back working to keep you happy."

With that, she let go and left frozen Ratched behind. That would pay her enough time to make up a better excuse for the next day. Someone would tell her to take an advantage of her beauty more often since it has given her more than she ever wanted in her life. Expect that was not true. Beauty always brought problems within her and she didn't want to meet more robots like Ratchet.


End file.
